Summer Love
by Daniko
Summary: After the final battle, Harry is allowed to stay at Hogwarts for the summer. To heal and to rest. Professor Snape happens to do the same. A series of 28 ficlets on summer holidays. Slash.


**Rating:** FRM/NC-17  
**Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge: **Summer Love Challenge, by Kiwi and the Attack of the Plot-Bunny.  
**Words: **~6,000  
**Beta:** Grander, at Perfect Imagination: very thorough, and a great help.

**Warnings:** Strong language; explicit sexual content between two males; slash; spoilers; AR.  
**Summary:** After the final battle, Harry is allowed to stay at Hogwarts for the summer. To heal and to rest. Professor Snape happens to do the same. A series of 28 ficlets on summer holidays.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended – _Standard disclaimer_.

* * *

**SUMMER LOVE**

By Dani-ko

* * *

**1. Weary.**

Harry Potter felt weary to the bone. It was understandable; since the tender age of eleven, Harry had been on a constant adrenaline high, always fighting for his life, always trying to think a step ahead of the enemy, always trying to save everybody. Now, it was all behind him, leaving him tired and lost and needing to be alone for a while. He just needed to come to terms with himself.

Harry regretted some of the past, sure, but the gist of the matter, the need to defeat Voldemort, he wouldn't change, because it had given him the closure he needed. The Chosen One was no more; only Harry remained. Orphan, lonely, courageous, self-righteous, impulsive, shy and loyal like before, but just Harry.

**2. Holidays.**

Ignoring Hermione's attempts at amateur psychotherapy and Ron's numbness, both of which were his friends' preferred ways of healing, Harry asked for haven at the only home he knew: Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall smiled with the knowledge of someone who saw too much and fought too much and still ended up victorious, and offered him a room on the top of Gryffindor Tower, above the dormitories and the noise that filled the rebuilding castle. Harry wasn't the only refugee. Several men and women who had lost their homes had found shelter in the castle, but eventually they'd left. Only Harry stayed for the holidays. Or so he thought.

**3. Rainstorms.**

On Harry's first day in the castle, the ninth of May to be exact, it started to rain. By the middle of the afternoon, the light drizzle had developed into a full downpour. The Black Lake flooded the margins, and the grounds were swamped with an astonishing amount of water. Harry watched, overwhelmed, from the high window in front of the Great Hall.

"Mother Nature always finds a way to wash off all the blood and destruction," a rough, deep voice said from behind Harry. Harry looked back to see Severus Snape, roused from the dead and looking much less intimidating than before. Maybe it was due to all the things Harry now knew about him. Snape didn't return the look, instead staring out of the window. "It was the same after the last war. It's unexplainable." Then he left towards the Dungeons.

**4. Summer.**

Summer smelled of fresh lawn and rain drops, Harry thought while flying through the skies on a borrowed broom. Snape was right. It was as if Hogwarts' grounds were healing themselves, erasing the poisonous stain of evil and destruction. And Harry healed along with the wildlife, slowly but steadily, as if he was part of a renewal ritual of nature.

A black spot on the ground caught Harry's eye, and he was surprised to realize it was Snape making his way towards the Forbidden Forest. In a flash, he descended from the skies and landed next to his old teacher. "Hello," Harry said. Snape seemed to notice him then, but simply nodded in greeting. "Where are you going?" Harry asked suspiciously, swinging his broom over his shoulder.

Snape gave him an odd look. "Collecting potions ingredients, Mister Potter. Would you care to help?" Harry nodded numbly, glad for some company even if it was Snape's.

**5. Flowers.**

Harry tried not to laugh, he really did, but in the end the hilarity of the situation won. He smothered his snickering to the point where tears fell from his eyes. Snape looked up from where he crouched, collecting Angel's Trumpet into a basket made of entwined red straw. "Have you finally lost your mind, Mister Potter?" Snape grouched, surprised at Harry's mirth.

Harry's laughter subsided, finally stopping and leaving him with hiccups. "Uh, sorry, but—" He gestured towards Snape. "There you are, all sour and scowling, picking pink flowers and humming while you do it. There's something just so _wrong_ about it." He chuckled again.

Snape returned his attention towards his ingredients, but let out a low chuckle that reverberated through the pink field like the torrent of water.

**6. Ice Cream.**

"Good afternoon, Professor," Harry greeted upon entering Snape's private offices, slumping himself into one of the worn-out armchairs as if he owned the place.

"Mister Potter, you are familiar with the concept of privacy and ownership, isn't that correct?" Snape groused, not looking up as he turned a page of his book leisurely.

"Sure. But if I had knocked, you wouldn't have given the permission. So I just let myself in." Harry shrugged. "It's summertime. You can't spend all of your holidays sulking in the Dungeons. It's such a beautiful day."

"I'm sure you could talk Hagrid, or even Minerva, into entertaining you. No need to bother me if you're bored, young man."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I'm here to bring some colour into your dreary life, Snape. And ice cream, too." Harry waved a package of stracciatella, mellon, vanilla and pistachio-flavoured ice-cream. Snape's favourite. "I'll let you have the pistachio one if you agree to eat it outside. I know you like it; I've seen you fight Hagrid for it."

"I suppose I'm your latest hero-project," Snape sighed, most to himself. "Let's go, then. I demand the flat rock near the lake as my resting spot."

Harry tried to raise an eyebrow in a mockery of Severus' traits. "Race you there." Snape took great pride in not moving any faster, even if he clenched his jaw with the effort.

**7. Swimming.**

"And what, pray tell, are you doing, Mister Potter?" Severus demanded around a spoonful of pistachio-flavoured ice-cream, appalled at the fact that Harry was taking off his clothes. His jaw clenched tightly when the soft – one could only imagine – expanse of skin began to appear in front of his eyes.

Harry stepped out of his worn-out jeans to reveal snug swim shorts. "McGonagall says I can swim in the lake, so . . ." He shrugged. Then the most mischievous smirk graced his lips. "What would it take to convince you to join me, Professor?"

"It would be quite useless to try, I'm afraid," Severus replied with feigned nonchalance, turning his attention back towards his ice-cream. "I do not own swimming wear," he added. With a smirk, Harry waved his wand and Severus felt his cotton underwear being changed into spandex; he scowled. "I do not know how to swim," he tried – more than likely lying.

"We'll stay near the shore," Harry countered. "Come on. When was the last time you had fun in the water, hmm? Please?"

Severus was pretty sure his mind wasn't supposed to go _those_ places at such an innocent choice of words. He also knew he was in trouble when Harry just had to say "please" in that soft tone to convince him. He got up and began to unfasten his robes. "Fine," he snapped, slightly baffled by Harry's self-conscious blush.

**8. Heat.**

Severus' breath hitched when he found himself with an armful of Harry. "Fuck." The young man didn't sound as distressed as he should. "I slipped on a muddy rock." Severus hardly heard him as the sudden warmth of Harry's body reached to him, and Severus felt himself heat up.

Severus found himself wondering how long had it been since he felt another naked body against his. He had forgotten how arousing and thrilling it could be. He wondered if it had always felt like this or if it was a feeling especially made for Harry. He didn't realise he had held on too long until he felt Harry's arms curling around his chest as the teen returned the embrace cautiously.

**9. Gardening.**

Severus' mind became filled with Harry in a worryingly short amount of time. His dreams were plagued with soft skin, pink lips, bright eyes, lithe muscles, hot touches and frantic caresses. He did his best to avoid Harry, to not think about how good it had felt to be held by another person, and to ignore his own actions.

Thus, why he found himself deep into the Greenhouses taking care of Professor Sprout's flowers. He'd never volunteered before, but he needed to make sure no one could find him for the duration of the day. "Hello, Professor." Severus damned his luck thrice.

**10. Lemonade.**

"Really, Mister Potter? One might think you're stalking me," Severus informed Harry dryly, returning to his gardening.

Harry propped himself on one of the worktables to the side, and grinned apologetically. "I'm not, but we had so much fun yesterday afternoon and I haven't seen you all day." He cleared his throat as if to brace himself against what he was about to say next, and didn't tear his gaze away. "I was wondering if you wanted to swim to Hagrid's boathouse and take one of the boats to a ride."

Severus wanted to say no, but Harry was looking at him with such expectation in his eyes that his darkened heart beat a little too strongly in his chest. "Perhaps we could go out for a picnic tomorrow," he suggested—his will surely possessed by something pink and fluffy and utterly Hufflepuff—and his soul healed a bit when Harry's grin stretched across his face.

"That sounds like a plan, Professor," Harry agreed. He looked hesitant for a moment before seemingly making his mind, and he waved with his wand. A house-elf appeared at his side with strawberry pie and lemonade. "Sprout told me where you were, so I brought you a snack."

Severus blinked in surprise at the thoughtfulness, but got up nonetheless and filled one of the glasses with the yellowish liquid. He took a small sip, secretly thankful for the refreshment. Harry looked like he was awaiting judgement. "Well?" Snape muttered, "Cut the pie, Mister Potter."

**11. Hot Days.**

The day was hot and heavy, Severus thought, annoyed, as he carried the food basket towards the Entrance Hall. The house-elves were indeed the most helpful creatures, once they stopped the usual dose of worshipping. At last, he sighted Harry, who was staring out of the tall window, looking haunted. Severus understood. These hot days always made him feel the same: dry, lifeless, and trapped in time. Just like the world outside.

"Mister Potter?" Harry turned to him, and the world began to move again with the positive energy of Harry's smile. "Shall we?" Severus gestured towards the door.

"Yep. I can't wait for today."

**12. Sailboats.**

Harry all but jumped into the boat, while Severus sat down much more gracefully, carefully placing the basket at his side. Hagrid looked as delighted as he had when Severus had first approached him with this unusual request. "Have fun, yeah?" he shouted at them, when the sailboat began to float away from shore. "Yer goin' to be taken to the greatest place! Just make sure—" The rest of the sentence was lost in the wind.

Harry turned towards Severus then, looking as excited as he used to before his Quidditch matches. "Where are you taking us?"

Severus smirked smugly. "You young generations have no idea how great Hogwarts is," he commented in guise of explanation. At Harry's inquisitive glance, he said, "I'm taking you to a place where I spent the greatest times of my youth. Usually, after stealing one of Hagrid's boats," he added as an afterthought.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Is that why he looked like the cat that ate the canary when you asked him for the sailboat?"

Severus' smirk broadened as he replied, "Probably."

**13. The Beach.**

"Wow," Harry breathed as they approached land. Cloaks and jumpers were discarded earlier when the morning's sun began getting higher and higher in the sky; Severus cast cooling and protective charms on them both to prevent any damage from the sun and heat (and Pomfrey, if they actually returned with a sun-burn or -fever).

"I take it that it meets your approval?" he asked, though the answer was quite obvious.

Harry nodded, shooting what could only be called a reverent look at Severus. "Can we swim here?" Harry asked as Severus began using his wand to track the boat on shore.

"Yes, both swim and dillydally in the sun—something I always enjoyed. What about—Potter?"

Harry just grinned as he finished peeling off his clothes, shouting, "See you on shore!" He jumped into the water and began plunging away towards the sandy beach. Severus just shook his head resignedly, still feeling a bit baffled by Harry's ease around him.

**14. Picnic.**

"Snape!" Said man groaned in frustration. It seemed that the world – or Harry, actually – simply wouldn't allow him to nap under the sun. "Look what I found!"

Severus pulled his straw hat from his face abruptly and glared at Harry. "Tell me, Mister Potter—just tell me—why can't you let me sleep for a while? Do you have any idea how rare it is for me to actually sleep?"

Far from being offended or deterred—and Severus wondered why he hoped Harry would fear him now they were friends when he'd never done so in the past—Harry just dropped on his arse next to Severus and, smiling smugly, he said, "I'd say it is about as rare as it is for me." They stared at each other for a moment.

Severus sighed, "What is it that you wanted to show me, Mister Potter?" Harry grinned satisfied and held out his hands to show Severus the numerous shining stones he had collected. "Rocks? You wanted to show me rocks?"

"They shine—!"

"Are you a magpie, by any chance? Do shiny things call to you?"

Harry grinned like a naughty child. "Yep—shiny and round like the Snitch."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please refrain from bringing up subjects such as Quidditch in my presence—"

Harry laughed. "Really, I knew you'd say that." For some reason, he sounded incredibly satisfied with the fact. "I actually came back because I'm hungry. Do you want to eat now?"

Severus shrugged. "Do you perhaps require my presence for—? Hmm, I suppose I should grab a bite, too." Not needing further encouragement, Harry tried to reach the basket without getting up, stretching himself on the sand. Annoyed and aroused, Severus Summoned the bloody thing, and they began fishing for food; he retrieved some sandwiches and juice, and they ate together, amidst light conversation and amusing bickering.

As Harry searched for dessert—rather tenaciously, if you asked Severus—his eyes glinted with mischievousness as he retrieved a bowl of cherries from the basket. "Want some?" This confused Severus; the food they had brought was to share between them, obviously.

Harry trapped a cherry between his teeth and leaned forward, and Severus' eyes widened in surprised desire, if he were honest with himself. " 'oo? 'ake it!" Harry demanded with the famous Gryffindor bravado. Severus leaned in and took what was being given like a true Slytherin.

**15. Sunsets.**

"Ooooh," Harry cooed mockingly, "We can see the sunset from here." He eyed Severus, eyes glinting with amusement. "You've brought people here to shag, haven't you?"

Severus promptly choked on his drink and turned watery eyes towards Harry, still coughing the last drops of water from his lungs. "Trying to kill me, Potter?" Harry hid his face in Severus' chest and snickered. Severus tightened his hold on Harry's shoulders. "And yes, I have. I was young, too, you know?"

Harry snuggled closer, eyes heavy and features relaxed. "Maybe you're not as old as you think you are—otherwise we wouldn't be in your old snogging spot."

Severus chuckled, then let out a peaceful sigh. "I guess," he agreed, "though I must say I'm a bit disappointed by the lack of snogging involved." Harry grinned and propped himself on his elbows, tilting his head up. Severus took the invitation and pressed their lips together, slowly coaxing Harry's open and sliding his tongue inside, moving it against Harry with purpose, drawing Harry to share his pleasure.

The need began to build up. Severus flipped them over and broke the kiss, moving downwards, nipping on Harry's jaw, sucking on his earlobe and lower, resting on Harry's neck. Harry groaned, instinctively pushing his crotch against Severus' thigh; Severus smirked around his mouthful, so aroused, so needy—

"Severus?" Harry's voice was not as raspy as he wanted; reckoning that he'd just have to try harder, Severus groped his way down to between Harry's legs. "No, Severus—stop, really."

Annoyed, Severus let go of Harry's neck with a wet smack of lips. "What? Are you having second thoughts?" he demanded.

Harry glared at him, and pointed wordlessly at the horizon. "Why is the boat returning without us?"

**16. Fishing.**

"You know," Harry began, gazing thoughtfully at the shelter Severus was building them for the night, "this actually looks pretty good considering my past experiences, but it seems kind of silly to be able to do so little when we can use magic."

"Don't be ridiculous," Severus rebuked, using his wand to glue the tree casket to the stone columns he had already erected on the floor, "magic is subjected to Nature's laws and, as such, is limited. And, on that note, we must find a source of food if we don't want to starve until tomorrow."

"I can't believe McGonagall is going to make us spend the night here," Harry protested, getting up from the sandy ground, patting his jeans to shake off the dirt. "I swear her Patronus was smirking, Sev—_smirking_! And I don't remember Hagrid warning us about anything!"

"Harry." Severus stopped abruptly. "You said you'd learnt how to fish last year, didn't you?" Harry nodded. "So, go do it and let me finish this in peace!"

Harry's sulking was short-lived, and he grinned mischievously as something occurred to him. "So, I'm the one that brings sustenance into this household, uh? I say I deserve at least a kiss before setting off into the sunset, risking my life to—" He dodged Severus' hex just in time. "Bastard."

**17. Campfire.**

With a wave of his wand, Severus dispelled their leftovers and cleaned up the area, placing their belongings inside the makeshift cabana. He looked over the flames of the campfire to where Harry was eating an apple that they'd brought from Hogwarts and noticed the shiver that went through the teen's frame. "Come here, Harry," he said.

Absent-mindedly, Harry did so, yelping when Severus pulled him down between his legs and wrapped his arms around Harry's middle, covering them both with his cloak. He could've cast a warming charm, but where was the fun in that? Harry settled more comfortably against Severus and lifted the apple to the man's lips. "Want some?"

Severus quirked an eyebrow. "I vaguely remember seeing two more apples in the basket."

Harry flushed. "Yeah, but—" He shrugged, frowning as he searched for words, but, since Severus would rather not see that crease between Harry's brows, he took a bite of the apple, watching as Harry's face lit up, before flushing again in embarrassment. "Do you always have to argue with everything?" he asked.

"Yes." Harry laughed, shifting his gaze towards the campfire again.

**18. Camping.**

"Transfigure that into a blanket, Harry," Severus demanded, pointing at his cloak while checking the inside of the cabana. Harry did as he was told while muttering under his breath against bossy teachers; after a few minutes of wondering, he chose a fluffy warm blanket since the night would surely be cold. "Bring it here."

Harry slid beneath the top of their shelter to find Severus sitting down on their beach towels, which had been transformed into a large futon and Scourgified a couple of times, by the looks of it. Harry lay next to Severus and pulled the cover over top of them. "This feels really nice," he commented after a while, and he meant it. Everything felt so cosy and relaxing.

Severus chuckled as he lay on his back. "You wouldn't be a normal person if you didn't feel the appeal of a deserted island. Though I must admit that this place isn't deserted, and far from an island."

Whatever he was going to say next was caught in his throat as Harry pressed himself against him. "You know, I believe there was some shagging mentioned earlier," he hinted broadly, smirking to himself when Severus pushed him onto his back and covered Harry's body with his own. "Yeah, like that," Harry breathed, aroused, when Severus thrust his hips against Harry's.

Severus sighed. "I didn't expect to take a virgin again, especially twenty years after my own debut."

**19. Love.**

"Oh, oh—yes!" Harry moaned encouragingly, legs wrapped tightly around Severus' waist and arms curled around his shoulders; he buried his face on Severus' neck, as he thrust against his crotch, hard cocks sliding together, leaking with pre-come as both men got closer to their climax. "Oh, god! Faster!" Harry screamed when their upper bodies brushed together over Harry's sensitive nipples, sending electrifying waves of pleasure through both them.

"Harry," Severus groaned, his hair plastered against his forehead and neck, fisting the futon beneath his hands with the sheer effort of moving faster, harder just until—just until.

Severus was so close, and it felt so good to feel a writhing, wanton body beneath him again; he squeezed his hand between their bodies and fisted Harry's cock while trusting against the cradle made by Harry's legs. He looked down to see Harry's face twist as his climax was torn from him. "Severus!" he cried. And then Severus felt his thoughts slip away as he shouted out in triumph, body twisting and tensing and spurting his seed all over Harry.

Severus slumped against his lover tiredly, planting soft, thankful kisses along Harry's neck. He was panting as he tried to regain his cool, and felt Harry breathe likewise beneath him. Hot hands slid down his back until they rested on his hips. "Wow," Harry murmured, his voice hoarse from exertion.

Severus huffed a laugh. "Indeed." He shifted and shoved Harry onto his side, spooning him from behind as his arms closed around Harry's middle. "Most pleasurable."

"And you didn't even bug—"

"Don't be crass, Potter," Severus interrupted hastily, but then his voice softened, "When we do it, you'll feel only pleasure. I promise you." Harry flushed with pleasure and nodded. The day finally caught up with him, and he drifted off to sleep. Both of them slept quite well that night.

**20. Bugs.**

"Good afternoon, Minerva." Severus' voice was so chilly that Harry couldn't understand why McGonagall looked so pleased. "Did you have a nice evening yesterday? I hope so. You certainly didn't have to hunt your own food, did you? You should try it sometimes; I can assure you that it builds character." Harry shuddered at the dripping sarcasm.

McGonagall just laughed. "Good to have you back, Severus," she said warmly, and Harry wondered how someone could be so glad at being openly defied. Then her gaze turned towards Harry and she smirked – a smirk that sent warning bells ringing in Harry's mind. "I imagine that the bugs kept you up all night. Summer is always—"

Having completely missed Severus' warning glare, Harry interrupted her cheerfully, "Of course not, Professor! We had so much fun, and everything was so beautiful that no bugs could have spoilt it for us. Besides, I think Severus cast a repellent spell . . . last . . . night—you okay, Severus?" Harry asked at last, when he noticed Severus pinching the bridge of his nose as if trying not to lash out.

McGonagall spoke up, "Oh, don't mind him. I'm sure he's just wondering how you got that bruise on your neck. It looks awfully like a bug bite."

Harry seemed confused. "Bruise?" Gingerly, he reached for the aforementioned spot, and something clicked in his mind. He flushed bright red when he touched the hickey, suddenly very uncomfortable under McGonagall's scrutiny. "I—uh . . . Quidditch! I promised to help Madam Hooch with—uh . . . something," he threw over his shoulder as he hurried away. "Bye!" The last thing he heard was McGonagall's laugh echoing in the hallways.

**21. Thunderstorms.**

"Why, Harry? Why must you do this?" Severus asked, praying for patience as Harry dragged him up the staircase of the Astronomy Tower, claiming some sort of surprise. As it happened, Severus just knew it would be—

"Look!" Harry exclaimed when they reached the turret, pointing at the sky. Sometimes Severus hated being right. Ahead of them and as far as they could see, the sky was pitch dark with clouds and lightning lit up the sky, crossing it until they hit the ground. Thunder followed shortly, echoing in the valley below. Harry turned his back on nature's display to look at Severus. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Severus could think of a couple of things right there that fit that description, but, in the end, he said, "Indeed, Harry. I must wonder why I never enjoyed such a sight after so many summers in the castle."

Harry grinned, the invitation clear in his eyes. "Lucky for you I'm here, then." He pressed himself against Severus. "Don't you think this sight is so exhilarating?"

Severus' breath caught in his throat. "Here?" Harry's grin broadened as he nodded. Severus required no further incentive. He pulled Harry against him, then turned both of them until Harry's back was against the wall, pulling Harry's robes open, as he assaulted the young man's mouth.

He almost passed out from the sheer self-control he'd had to exercise on himself when he saw that Harry was wearing nothing underneath the black cloth. Harry's reply was to groan aloud when Severus' hand curled around his erection, bracing one of his legs against Severus' hip. "Optimistic, were we?" Severus thrust between Harry's arse cheeks, and groaned when Harry clenched his arse and thighs around his hardened flesh.

Severus began to pound against Harry, simultaneously lifting him from the floor with his thrusts and holding Harry back as he began to thrash. "Severus—oh, please!" A lightning bolt flashed in the turret and Severus was graced with a vision he knew would haunt him always: Harry's passion lit up by the white light of the thunderstorm. As the tension began to build, he quickened his pace around Harry's cock. The thunder, when it came, muffled their shouts of ecstasy.

Harry sighed, "Gods, I think I'm in love." Severus just held him closer, burying his face in Harry's neck and using his lover as an anchor to keep himself grounded and controlled.

**22. Fair.**

Hogsmeade was very lively during the summer holidays, although it was a small village without much tourism. The villagers held all sorts of events and lots of magical people attended during those fests. Harry had been delighted to find out about the Hog's Fair, a celebration of the summer solstice, and had even managed to drag Severus along after promising to cast Notice-Me-Not Charms on them both – which he didn't cast.

No one paid them any attention either way. They were too busy with their own issues, and most of the villagers were too used to have Harry Potter and Severus Snape around.

It was as Harry imagined the Muggle fair would be, except that all the attractions were magical. He watched, amused, as Severus bought several rare potion ingredients after bargaining the salesmen into submission; he greeted most of them in what would be enthusiastically by Severus' standards. Harry's amusement vanished as a beautiful exotic woman threw herself at Severus, amidst exclamations of affectiom.

Severus yelped as the Stinging Hex hit him dead on the arse. "Severus?" Harry demanded, wand drawn as a silent threat.

Severus let out an exasperated sigh. "Harry, meet my friend, Seraphina."

**23. Cookouts.**

"Here, dearie," Seraphina said, handing Harry fish and chips, and sitting next to him on the grass with a plate of some vegan stuff. "I can't believe you nailed such a beauty, Sevvie." Her husband – a tall, dark, bulky gypsy – just smiled behind his beer at the exchange.

"I can't believe I let him convince me to come here," Severus muttered more to himself than to them. "And don't call me that. We're not children anymore."

She just laughed. "Don't worry, Sevvie, I'm sure that nothing I say will take that look off his face."

Harry perked up at that. "What look?" Everyone exchanged glances at Harry's question, but nobody clarified it for him; Harry shrugged it off and turned his attention towards his food. "I didn't know you had a cousin, Sev," he said at last, around a mouthful of chips.

Severus seemed uncomfortable as he replied, "We haven't exactly been on speaking terms."

Seraphina patted her cousin's hand. "I deny anyone who follows the Dark Arts, dear, and Severus had promised me he wouldn't follow his mother's footsteps. It was enough that he had that bast—"

"Enough," Severus interrupted before turning towards Harry. "I think it's time to leave." Guessing that they had hit some nerve during the conversation, Harry stood up and followed silently, nodding at Seraphina and her husband in goodbye.

Halfway towards the castle, Harry finally gathered up his courage and took Severus' hand between his.

**24. Memories.**

Harry rested his head against Severus' hip, groaning aloud around his mouthful of Severus' cock as his lover's tongue breached his arse. Two fingers followed shortly. Harry keened softly and was rewarded when Severus thrust upwards gently. Severus' fingers were fucking him hard and fast when they hit something inside Harry that made him tighten is hands around Severus' cock and forced a cry from his throat. Severus was coming and coming, and Harry swallowed it all before pulling away, his upper body slumping forward as Severus began abusing his prostrate frantically. With a shout, Harry came all over Severus' chest.

Severus bit his arse cheek and helped Harry move over to lie next to him. "I want you so fucking much," Harry breathed tiredly. "It's never enough." Severus felt himself go warm all over and smiled fondly, though Harry didn't see it. He had taken Harry rather desperately tonight, Seraphina's visit after ten-odd years taking quite a toll on him. He hated to be confronted with such a private part of his life – of his childhood, actually.

It was only after a long while that Harry spoke again, when Severus was already dozing off. "What are we doing, Sev?" He got no reply, but Severus remained awake for a long time after that. Indeed, what were they doing?

**25. The outside world.**

Towards the end of the summer, there was another festival at Hogsmeade. And Ron, Hermione, Ginny and George decided to pay Harry a visit. Harry tried to dissuade them from coming, but it had been in vain.

Of course, Severus refused to attend, much to Harry's annoyance and no matter how much he insisted. It was just that the summer was almost over and then Harry would have to deal with the rest of his life. And, right now, he just wanted another few moments with Severus. It seemed unlikely with three Weasleys and a Granger with them.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed upon meeting him near Hogwarts' gates. "How are you?"

Harry greeted them all warmly, Ginny with special caution, before they set off towards the village. The night was enjoyable, but Harry's mind was elsewhere, as this visit from the outside world brought back some issues he needed to deal with. One of those issues came about sooner than he expected – or hoped, actually, just as they had settled down in a nearby hill to see the fireworks afterwards.

"So, we're over then?" Ginny asked when the other three had left, though Harry suspected their absence was planned.

Harry took a bracing breath and nodded. "I'm sorry, Gin."

She shrugged. "I've seen it coming for a while. You fell for me fast and hard and then it was over. It wasn't exactly _me_ you loved, right? Who knows—? Maybe I didn't exactly love _you_, either."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be," Ginny said and gave him a brave smile. "You didn't do it on purpose." Ron, Hermione and George returned to a heavy silence.

**26. Fireworks.**

Ron seemed to take it in a stride that Harry and Ginny wouldn't be getting together, and Harry had to wonder how often he had been a topic of conversation this past summer. Ron even stopped Hermione from interfering. Of course, it only worked so well. "Is there anyone else, Harry?"

Ron groaned, but it was George who spoke up. "Look, Hermione, Harry doesn't want to speak about it, okay? Just stop trying to get people to—"

"Shush, people," Ginny ordered them. "The fireworks must be about to begin and I really want to drop this subject." Hermione stopped for a moment out of respect, but then approached Harry for the second round.

Harry really wanted her to shut up and let him sulk in peace, but he knew his wish wouldn't come true any time soon. However, before she could even open her mouth, a smooth voice sounded in the dark. "May I join you?" While the request was phrased as if it were for everyone, it was obvious to Harry that it was for him alone. Harry nodded, still sullen.

Severus made his way around the large blanket where they sat and kneeled besides Harry, as if asking for permission. He slowly sat behind Harry, as close as he would, resting his weight against his arm and placing his hand near Harry's opposite hip. "Changed your mind, did you?" Harry asked, shamelessly leaning back against Severus' chest.

"I guess I did," was all Severus said, moving closer still.

**27. Fireflies.**

"One would think you'd have enough of camping after Minerva's stunt a month ago," Severus commented lightly, pulling the blanket – and Harry – closer.

Harry sighed. "I swear I'll never understand why you complain so much about everything, but fine! I'll answer—camping implies a tent, and we," he gestured between Severus and himself, "have nothing between us and the sky. Isn't it a beautiful sight?" he asked, voice dripping smugness. Severus smacked Harry's forehead. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Firefly."

"Liar! You're just annoyed I'm right." Severus saw no need to tell him he was right. Harry's anger was short-lived. "Fuck me?" he asked, pressing himself against Severus and exhibiting his proud erection. Between them, they were both naked in short order, their clothes thrown over the grass. "No need for preparation—I'm still ready from before." 'Before' being on Severus' kitchenette counter.

Severus didn't need to be told twice and, with one swift thrust, he filled Harry with himself. It was tight and hot and Severus almost came when Harry screamed and clawed at his back. So much sex was turning Harry into a brute. Suddenly, he found himself flipped onto his back, Harry sitting on him, his body gleaming in the moonlight like an ethereal creature.

"What are we going to do, Sev," Harry asked breathlessly, bobbing his body slowly, "when the summer is over?" Severus thrust up, but he found he couldn't speak around the lump that had formed in his throat. Harry seemed to understand him, because he just leaned forward. Burying his face in Severus' neck, he began shifting his hips around, taking their pleasure like that, without moving much.

**28. Stargazing.**

Afterwards, they lay silently together, entwined around each other as they looked up at the night sky and wondered about what was written in them. Well, Harry was, but, then again, he was the one concerned about the future. "I'm going to enter the Auror Program," he said after a while, rubbing circles on Severus' chest or carding his fingers through his hair.

"Is that what you really want?" Severus asked. "Chasing Dark wizards for the rest of your life?"

Harry chuckled. "It actually is."

"Then I wish you luck."

"Thanks." They stayed silent for a bit. "I'll sell the house of Grimmauld Place, and—"

"Harry," Severus interrupted, "does it look like I'm interested in hearing _your_ plans for the future? If you want, tell me when it happens. Otherwise, shut up."

Harry grinned at the predictable reaction. "Do you want to move in with me?" Severus froze. "I asked McGonagall and she says that you would have to give away your Head of House rights if we moved away, but you could commute here. Or, I could live with you in the castle, and you could keep your position. We could—"

Severus sat up abruptly. "Codswallop. The Wizarding world—"

"Fuck them all," Harry interrupted, hugging Severus from behind, "I don't care about what they want. They can't have any more from me. They don't own me!"

Severus twisted his neck to look at Harry and sneered, "Ever the Gryffindor. Fuck the world—!"

Harry wasn't sure about what shocked him the most: the fact that Severus cursed, or the fact that he was relenting so fast. "I guess that's a 'yes'?" He phrased it as a question.

Severus lay back down, and pulled Harry against him again. "Obviously. As long as you're sure." As it turned out, Harry was.

THE END

* * *

**Note:** Review, people, alright? Reviews make me giddy.


End file.
